


I Love You Every Day

by naity_sama



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden Lives (The Witcher), Alive Aiden, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, This hits in the feels, tw: memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naity_sama/pseuds/naity_sama
Summary: Lambert had never thought that this was how Aiden would be taken from him. He watches Aiden as the other witcher strokes a cloth lovingly over the flat of his silver blade. Lambert doesn't have the heart to tell him he'd polished it a few hours before. Aiden wouldn't remember it, and telling him he had would only upset him.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	I Love You Every Day

Lambert had never thought that  **_this_ ** was how Aiden would be taken from him. He watches Aiden as the other witcher strokes a cloth lovingly over the flat of his silver blade. Lambert doesn't have the heart to tell him he'd polished it a few hours before. Aiden wouldn't remember it, and telling him he had would only upset him.

Aiden remembers some things from their last few years together. He remembers hiding from Witch Hunters in the back alleys of Novigrad. He remembers fishing off of the cliffs near Thanedd using bombs and a big net. He remembers that Lambert knows where to find the best lemon jam, but not where Lambert finds it (he makes it in Kaer Morhen over the long, cold winter).

Aiden remembers Lambert, mostly.

Aiden doesn't remember the first time Lambert kissed him, after a hunt gone almost wrong. He doesn't remember all the little things in the last year and a half that took their friendship and made it something  _ more.  _ But he remembers holding hands in Toussaint. And Lambert will take it. He'll take anything he can get. Because in a few hours, Aiden will remember that Lambert knows where to find the perfect lemon jam, but he won't remember that Lambert already told him three times today that he makes it himself - just for Aiden.

"What's got you looking like that, puppy dog?" Aiden is looking at him quizzically, and it shreds Lambert's guts every time he sees the sunken mess of scars that used to be Aiden's beautiful green eye. 

Lambert can't form words. Instead, he steps forward and runs his fingers through Aiden's bouncy curls. Aiden's lone eye closes in pleasure and he smiles beautificully up at Lambert.

"It's not so bad as all that, Lambchop. I think it gives me a bit of rougeish flair." Aiden remembers that  _ something _ happened. An accident, or maybe a hunt. He knows he has a terrible scar and the loss of an eye. He knows that he has trouble remembering things. But he doesn't remember the things he's forgotten.

But sometimes, like now -- 

Aiden reaches up and pulls Lambert's hand from his hair and he curls it into his own against his chest. His smile is warm and sweet and Lambert knows that this is what Aiden looks like in love. 

  
  


"You told me this morning that you loved me. Was it true? Not something I've made up?"

\-- sometimes Aiden remembers things that happened in the morning. Or the day before. And when he does, he's not likely to forget again. And so Lambert will tell him, every minute of every day until he remembers.

"That's right," Lambert smiles and he can't hide the tears in his eyes as he squeezes Aiden's hand. 

"I love you every single day."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry??


End file.
